the dream
by kaminoz01
Summary: a challenge, and maybe a story are dreams really fantasy or can they become real, sometimes its better if you dont have to find out? mastudaXmiltlet


**disclaimer: i do not own highschool dxd nor yume nikki, highschool dxd belongs to ichie shibumi and yume nikki belongs to kikiyama.**

 **Chapter** **1**

" **The begging of a dream"**

Falling… falling…

How tall was the building? She doesn't even remember anymore, how long has it been since she saw sunset? Maybe it was for the best, she was living a nightmare and had a beast inside of her, of course she doesn't remember why or how those memories had been forgotten long ago, the only thing she remember by this point was her name, and the name of people from the dream.

"I'm sorry guys… I couldn't save you."

If only she had been stronger, then maybe she could have face "it", but now it was too late…or?

…

She couldn't see ground, even if her room was on last floor she should be able to see the floor, but she just kept falling even deeper in what seemed to be a bottomless abyss, well she didn't know how the world worked anymore, so maybe this was normal.

" _ **akJSKADjKJdKJAKdkL"**_

She heard the cry of a beast she turned her body to see what could make such a horrible scream, only to find her worst nightmare. A body as dark as the night that it seemed it would swallow the all light in the world, eyes made from the blood of the innocent that had succumbed to it, the smile of a demon and hair that could burn the whole existence to nothing but ashes. It is said that the mere sound of its voice could made nature perish its gaze could corrupt everything, its words were orders that no deity could refuse, a single manifestation in any realm would lead to madness, its sole touch would kill even immortal beings, it was a beast whose sole purpose was to make everyone suffer for it fed on the suffering and nightmares of the world, no god could kill it, no demon could tame it, and humans were hopeless against its power. A creature whose real name was forgotten, because only saying it would have horrible consequences.

That was the kind of creature that was falling above her, she should be scared, in fact the first time she saw it she couldn't return to the dream in days, but now things had changed she was no longer afraid, instead she just surprised. She didn't understand what's happening nor why was that thing also falling, but then she understood.

"You should stay here… with me…..for all eternity… **AKUMU** "

The creature pupils fixed on her, it didn't like that name. Akumu a name that she gave it when it all started, not that she remembers any of her past, after all he ate it when he was sealed.

" _ **YeAH LetS SPnd iT ToGHetTHer**_ "

Those were the first words she had heard akumu said in all her life.

With that said the creature took her in an embrace and disappeared in the bottomless abyss, with an unknown future ahead of them.

Hyoudou Issei wasn't having a good day, his best friend was moving away to Italy, and his fathers were coming late from work. He was an 8 year old boy with short brown hair and brown hair, he was wearing a small hoodie that said "oppai" in the chest, blue trousers and white shoes. It was already night and he was in his room.

"It's not fair, when Irina leaves who am I going too played with?"

He jumped on his bed and started pondering where he could make new friends, there were others kids in the neighborhood, but he didn't really liked them.

"Oh well, tomorrow I'll think about it." He went under the covers and started dreaming. " _I wish I could make friends in my dreams."_ Kids are always dreaming and imagining things, that's something Issei was always doing, you could say he was a daydreamer, always thinking about adventures. He was a really imaginative kid.

That night however was going to change Issei´s life forever, that night he would be introduced to a nightmare only a few had escaped, a nightmare that wasn't supposed to exits in this universe, and little this he knew that with time he would come to be a part of it.

He did not knew where he was, this wasn't his room, and this didn't even looked like his house. Issei stood from the bed and began looking around the small room, there was a small TV in a corner next to the door, a small bookshelf filled with books, next to it was a small desk and a chair, on top of the desk was a lamp and a notebook, there was a weird carpet I the center of the room and pillows scattered on the floor. He turned around and saw a big window leading to the balconing, he walked through it. It seemed he was in a building, probably an apartment or at least a room that was part of one, the sky was beautiful with the moon, and the only things here were some clothes and a pair of sandals.

He entered the room again and decided to check the notebook on the table, looking closer it looked like a diary, he didn't knew who did it belong to but, he was curios and decided to read it.

" _The dream is big, it makes me calm even though it looks more like a nightmare, I found one_ _ **effect**_ _it seem there are 23 more scattered through the dream, the first I have is a frog, I found it the woods it seems that all the doors lead to different places, I've only explored one door so I'm curios to see what the others doors are hiding."_

"Dream?" So he was still asleep, well that made more sense, maybe that was what made him so calm? Anyway he wanted to explore this _"dream"_ and see what he could find, he could even search those "effect" the owner of the diary mentions. "yeah that will be my new objective."

He took the diary and opened the door exiting the room that once belonged to the only being who stood against the beast.

" _Creepy"_

That was the first Issei though when he exit the room, there were 12 doors, arranged in a clock like manner, the sky and the floor were full of some weird people wearing costumes, even some doors were just strange there was one with tow eyes on it, a neo one and even one with a red sphere on it.

" _Know which door leads me to the woods"_

The diary didn't said which door was the one that would lead him to the woods. So he decided to take the one to his left.

A lone man was playing the piano in his spaceship, he had black shoulder length hair, his body was completely black and his eyes were looking in opposite directions. The only thing in the room beside his piano was a small white table with to chairs. He remembered when he would drink tea with her and chat but those were distant memories now. How long has it been since someone entered this cursed dream. He was a legend, there was a time when his name was venerated and respected, a time when this world wasn't tainted and corrupted by the darkness, when its people weren't reduced to nightmarish creatures and destined to suffer. How he longed for those days to come back, he longed to be with his friends again, but that was impossible, one was transformed and became a guardian to the beast, the other two lost their purpose and disappeared in a white land, and the last suffered the a fate worse than dead, for he cannot feel anything, while his mind is awake he is deprived of all emotion and sensations, but the one he lamented the most was the fate of their creator, sealed with the beast for all eternity, he can only imagine the agony she must be suffering.

She sacrificed herself for them, even if she couldn't save them she at least wanted them to live.

"But…can this really be called living?"

No this was just surviving, but he couldn't kill himself, or else her sacrifice would be in vain.

"ahh?"

It was strange, he felt as if someone had entered the dream, but that was impossible, this world was sealed, the only way someone could have entered is if the dream became part of their mind. That however was not possible anymore, there wasn't any more living things in the world, unless…

" **Hmm now this is really interesting what a strange world my new host has in his head, but what is this creature its power isn't like anything I've felt before it's even greater than great red himself."**

He by no means was weak he was one of the two heavenly dragons, only surpass in power by that of great red, ophis and trihexia, but this beast surpassed them all, not even trihexia gave such a putrid aura, to think that the only thing sealing it was a young girl, only talked about the power the girl possessed.

" **My new host might very well cause the end of the world if releases that beast, I only hope he doesn't make it this far."**

For the first time in his life, d'draig the great welsh came to know fear.

 **And well that was the first/challenge chapter for this story if this story has a positive welcome then I might continue it, if not feel free to take the challenge.**

 **Kami out T-T**


End file.
